dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrier/Strength/2
Introduction A Strength Sacrier build. Characteristics # Just put all your points into Vitality. # Scroll all your other stats. Leveling Guide From level 1-5 fight with arachnees etc. This is the most efficient way to level up early. This can be time consuming but well worth it. (If fighting is found to be tedious work, and you are already quite well with battle strategy and the game, go down to Asturb and do the class quest. This levels you to 3 almost four if you complete it.-ign Krikkit) After this go and train on level 3 gobball maybe with a tofu or gobbly with it. When you hit level 11 fight bigger groups of gobballs, maybe 4 or 5 in one group, for great experience. Do this until level 15. P2P: Go and fight Lousy Pig Shepherds. These are on the lousy pig plains. They give good exp and don't do much damage. When you have leveled a bit on these and you feel confident to take on more shepards, DO SO! Be careful to to get too cocky, though, and don't take on Lousy Pig Knights. When you are level 25+ you can then take on single Lousy Pig Knights. At level 30 a lousy pig knight with a shepard is advisable, but make sure you pack bread, or your butt will get numb sitting down all the time! F2P: First, I'd like to say get P2P as soon as possible. You will really only get high level characters if you have P2P, as it is difficult to find worthwhile opposition in astrub. Ok, so now to the leveling. At level 15, fight groups of boars and prespics. These give great experience, and because you have so much health shouldn't really trouble you too much. Watch out for the prespic becomming invisble, though, as it can become annoying. At about level 20 find a miliboowolf with a moskito/Mush Mush, to fight. Good exp at your level. At level 25 you should then be able to take on some milboowolfs with a prespic or a boar. At level 30 take on milboowolfs with a prespic and a boar. This should be easy enough with the right equipment and spells. For level 30+, P2P can effectively get to level 40 through the pigs. If you get bored venture to the treechnid forest and fight groups of 1 or 2 level 23 Treechnid. F2P really just keep going against big groups of pres, boar and milboowolfs. You will find that after a while the experience goes so low that, as any F2P in any class will find out, becomes pointless to level up on them. Then plead to your parents to get P2P. From now on the leveling guide is for P2P ONLY. F2P players really should become P2P At level 40 you can now level on tree mobs, 2 at least to get a nice amount of exp. I would also advise fighting trunknid, as they do not hurt you and are easy experience. Any group with treechnids and trunknids ahs to be good experience. Alternatively, you can fight Coco Blops and Coco Biblops, as they are weak to strength based attacks. These are better experience than trees, but are more difficult as they use biblopish in melee that hurts. Thankfully, your health should make the loss almost unnoticable, but avoiding glyphs is still a good idea. You can do this at least until level 50+. At level 50 you could keep fighting blops, or even bigger tree groups for even better experience. Go to Amakna as well to fight higher level trees and you can also go and fight scaraleafs, although you wont really have a great advantage over any particular type. You can also fight chafers, dark miners and robbers for some fun. Basically, anything you find in amakna that entertains you and you feel you can beat and get good exp from. Do this until level 60. Alternatively, if you can get a level 135 Chance Sacrier to leech you on Frigost Island, this is a superb way to level up very fast. Just equip a Wisdom set, and you're away. At level 60, you have enough experience, in my opinion, to fight watever you wish. Fight Elite Chafers with some friends is always fun, and high level monsters. Go on dungeon runs as well, as they often have good rewards at the end. Travel all over to find what you want to fight, and any people who get this far or are this far may wish to put what they fight down just under here. That would be great. I was fighting at Coral Beach (: pretty easy but kinda depends on map and level of the mobs, of course. :D Equipment As in most builds, get your hands on a Young Adventurer Set as soon as possible. It gives a good amount of stat boosts and you can wear it from the start. If you find that the ring, hat and cape are too expensive, then go for a mush mush set. I know what you're thinking, 'What the hell is this loony on about?! Mush Mush reduces strength!' Yes it does, but combine it with the adventure boots, belt and amulet, and get Mush Mush Set items with very low negative strength, and you can still be in the positive stat bonus. Mush mush gives very good wisdom and it also gives you a physical and magical reduction. It's a great set that I used until level 25. Although, I would say get a Gobball Set as soon as possible. Leech from your friends if you have to. Go on gob dungeon runs is the best way to get the items, although F2P can fight gobballs and gobblys, but can't get the headgear and cape as drops, and will pay out alot of money (approx. 150,000 kamas or 150kk. for a very good set). I used the gobball set from level 25 to level 40+, which is often too long, but it gives an extra AP which is helpful. With 7AP, you can attack with a sword as well as a punishment, assuming that the sword is 4AP. Although level 40 is still low, it may be worth getting Sword Skill now and leveling it up slowly, as you will do most damage at higher levels with CC weapons. At level 38 you can wear full Prespic Set, which is expensive for the headgear, cape and occasionally the ring. Since the 1.17.0 update the set was nerfed (made worse) and you now take all the damage and then reflect some. I would still recommend getting it as you are a sacrier and you can take alot of damage anyway. You can stick with this set until level 100 really, but at level 50 I think you should get a Pippin Blop Set, and fill the other slots with a Royal Gobball Headgear, a Turkocape, and an Earth Bwak or a Gobtubby. Stick with it until about level 65/70. At level 60, swap whichever pet you chose for an Emerald/Ginger Dragoturkey, and get a Gelano. --Edit Zup, actually you should try to go for a Boon set, it can all be done in Incarnam and it is really good. (The whole set gives you +25 in everything.) Also if you want a lot of strength go for the Crackler Set. It gives you 130 str. max. -- SinisterSniper --> Edit <-- Adventurer set is not vital for a sacrier. Not buying it saves a lot of money which can be used on a gobball set. I also find any set that doesnt give AP or str useless for a sacrier. I personaly stuck to the gobball set and saved enough money to mage it and to buy myself a good fortifying ring. I have now around +220 str and with some luck at punishments I can hit over 100 per foot on a 10% resist mob. --> Solight-Gm (Shika) <-- Spells * Lv. 1-11: Raise Sacrier's Foot to 5. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Forced Punishment to 5. * Lv. 22-31: Raise Attractionn to 5. * Lv. 32-41: Save points. * Lv. 42: Raise Vital Punishment to 5 * Lv. 51: Raise Cooperation to 5. * Lv. 61:Raise Punishment to 5. * Lv.71 :Raise Evasion to 5. * Lv.81 :Flying Sword to 5. * Lv.91: Raise Sacrifice to 5. * Lv.101:Raise Bloodthirsty Madness to 5. * Lv 102+: Raise what you feel you need to 5/6.